Dreamscape: Year One
by Alhanna Ravenwing
Summary: Not MarySue. AU, five girls all have the same dream. A young Harry Potter will forever be influenced by these firecracker forces of nature. Is it really all a dream?
1. The Dream

**Prologue**

I was lounging at my computer when it all began. The day that would change my life…it all started with me falling asleep as I typed up an 'About Me' thing. As you know, the very first day of a new school year is often started with such things. Except that I was starting the 6th grade this year so I thought it best to print out a few copies, one for each teacher. I was rather bored with this however, so I fell asleep in front of the keyboard. As you also know, some dreams can be rather strange…well, this was one of them. (Or so I thought at the time.) It was about three days before the first day of school. ( September the 1st) I was trying to get my sleeping schedule back on track, but was often prone to cat-napping in odd places every once and a while as a result. Anyway, this was indeed a very strange dream…

**- Chapter 1: The Dream-**

…I woke with a start as the doorbell rang. I'd fallen asleep again…I really had to get that 'About Me' report done soon…three days 'til school after all. The bell rang again, twice, before I snapped out of it and went to answer. At the door was a tall man with dark and greasy hair. He had grey eyes and was wearing an odd sort of robe thing. He opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it.

"You look like Professor Snape from my favorite book…" (I know…but I really did/do say things like that to complete strangers.) The man looked rather startled at this…but he sneered at me and asked, "Are you Diana LaRoue?"

"Yes, who are you? Certainly not Severus Snape…"

He grumbled under his breath about eleven-year-olds knowing things they shouldn't.

"That's Professor Severus Snape to you. I've come to escort you and a few others to a place called…" I cut him off before he could finish.

"If you say Diagon Ally, I think I might call the cops. Now, who are you?" A muscle in his cheek twitched…this guy needed a stress ball or something…

"I am indeed Severus Snape, I teach Potions at Hogwarts and am taking you and four others to Diagon Ally. Now, if you would kindly inform your parents as to where you are going, we can leave."

I stood there flabbergasted. Was this guy nuts? I must still be dreaming…that was the only explanation for it. Thus, me being me, I pinched myself. Hard. I winced and realized that either this was an oddly realistic dream or I just wasn't dreaming. I had an idea though, it would reveal if this man was real or not.

"Ok, if you really are Professor Severus Snape, I want you to cast a spell for me…I dun care what it is, just do some magic."

He glared at me, but must have realized I wasn't going to budge unless I knew it was really him…then he'd probably ask how I knew who he was…joy. Anyway, he performed Wengardium Leviosa on a potted plant next to my door and then I did believe him. A thought occurred to me and I told him to wait right there for a moment. I then proceeded to dash up the stairs behind me and check my book shelf.

Just as I'd thought…my Harry Potter books were missing. All four of them…(the fifth wasn't out at the time.) I also happened to look at my calendar. 'Twas August 28th, 1991. I muttered a few choice expletives and picked up a notebook in which I'd copied random facts about Harry Potter and his friends.

It was gone too…in its place was some rather simple looking doodles that seemed to resemble the odd letter if you turned it around and squinted. Then I remembered I had a rather unpleasant potions professor waiting at my front door…with my dog in the house no less. My danger sense tingled ominously, but then I heard the dog barking and relaxed, she was outside at the moment. I digress…as this was a rather random thought that had crossed my mind at the time. I nevertheless dashed back downstairs and dutifully followed the Professor as he walked behind the house…where my dog was. As he stood a few feet out of the boundary of her chain, he grabbed me and we disappeared with a loud crack. Now, I wasn't stupid and had grabbed a wad of cash…'twas all the money I had earned over the summer.

Through birthdays and selling old things, recycling and helping out at the fair, I had around 3000 dollars. Though most of it was on my bank card. Though the card was under my mum's name, I actually could have probably earned more…I didn't have a life during the summer…I could have mowed lawns and mucked out animal pens for another 500 or so dollars…though I had been saving about a month before school ended too…well...I had kinda gotten a bunch from my parents for my school supplies and such too...eheh…I digress. We reappeared at a very familiar house. 'Twas my friend Sara's house…better known as Fuzzy. I'd given her the nickname about 30 minutes after I met her and it had stuck. Once she saw me standing next to the grouchy Professor, she believed what he said and went to ask her parents for money. Snape grabbed us both this time and disappeared with another crack. This went on three more times, I was rather surprised that we'd picked up my other three best friends too.

Fuzzy Sara Thompson, Jade (Confetti) Canery, Brianna (Bri) Larkem, Shelina (Shippou) McRey, and myself, Diana (Spoof) LaRoue. We were all astounded that it appeared that in this odd dream, we were in the Harry Potter-verse. We debated for a while, as Snape stood in the background ignored, as to whether or not this was a shared dream or some other weird thing. We came to the conclusion that we were indeed dreaming…we just happened to all be in it. I secretly thought that they were the dream people and I was real. Snape snapped at us to hurry up and grab onto an ugly piece of tire tread that must have been picked up off the side of the road. I knew it was a portkey, so I grabbed on first, the rest followed suit. Snape grabbed it and muttered a word and we were off with a funny pull behind our navels. We arrived at the 'dead end' that I knew led to Diagon Alley. I was fairly sure that Jade, Bri, and Fuzzy realized it too. I wasn't sure about Shelina though…she tended to be a little slow every once and a while, and she didn't read the H.P. books as much as we did.

Snape tapped the appropriate bricks and the doorway opened. None of us were surprised by this, we'd read the books. Not even Shelina more than twitched…it seemed she'd read some more over the summer break. This caused Snape to raise an eyebrow at five muggleborns not reacting to a very obviously magical happening. He apparently shrugged it off though, as he went over the school list.

"We will first stop to get you all a wand. The best place is Ollivanders, we will go there. Do not worry over money, there is a special Hogwarts fund for muggleborns. Anything you five purchase that relates to the school supply list will be automatically charged to the account. You may not, however, charge things that are not on the list. Such as candy, pranks, or leisure books."

I felt my card and cash in my pocket, "Is there anyway I could persuade you to let us stop at the wizard bank before we leave? I've brought money with me and I want to exchange it for some galleons and such."

He gave me a look that said he really hated this and no, he didn't want to take me to the wizard bank. I gave him a look of my own. It said that I would whine incessantly until he did. I assume he relented for his sanity's sake. Jade had brought money as well, so had the other three actually.

Seems we all had the same things in mind. I digress, we headed over to Ollivander's shop. I knew the creepy old man would probably sneak up on us, Jade knew so too. Bri whispered as much to us. "You know he's going to sneak up on us, no?" Me and Jade nodded.  
Shelina said yes and Sara just nodded. We all formed a line as we walked, linking arms as was our custom when walking to and from places.

Though Ollivanders isn't very far from the Leaky Cauldron entrance, I tend to be rather long winded in my writing…probably my thinking too…but I digress. We finally reached the shop, entered, and were nearly given heart-attacks by Ollivander himself.

"Hmm…it has been a while since I had one of you come here, much less five. You all have great potential because of what you are. Now, which of you will go first?" We congregated and debated for all of 30 seconds before we decided that Shelina should go first. She stepped forward and said that she was left handed. Ollivander set his measuring tape to work as he left to the rear of the shop. As it measures Shelina in rather odd ways, I will explain our appearances to you. Fuzzy/Sara is about 5' at the moment, though she grows to be about 5'5". Her eyes are brown and her hair is dark brown, falling just below her shoulders. She is partial to spiked necklaces and wearing a giant fuzzy coat in the winter-time. Shelina is about 4'5" and will grow to be about 5'3". She has blue eyes and her hair changes from time to time. It was currently down to her mid-back and an un-dyed shade of medium brown. She is skinny as a chopstick and her voice is high and squeaky. Bri is currently about 5'2" and has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Her hair is down to her shoulders and is rather wavy. She grows to be about 5'7". She likes Japanese written things. Jade is about 4'9" and has really curly dark brown hair. Brown eyes and glasses, her skin is darker than any of ours, she likes the color purple and her hair length is unknown. It is really curly so it's about shoulder length, though she wears it up all the time. Me, Diana, I have light blue eyes and brown hair that is cut just below my ears and nearly shaved in the back. I'm about 5'2" but will grow to be about 5'6". I love snakes, they are really cool.

Ollivander came back with a box that was covered in dust. He snapped his fingers and the measuring tape went on to Fuzzy. He proffered the wand to Shelina after he'd taken it out of the box and said the famous words. "Give it a wave, maple wood with a dwarf hair as the core. 12 and 2/3" springy." She glared at him when he said dwarf hair, but took the wand none-the-less. It predictably glowed green and shot out white sparks. She sighed, I knew what she was thinking and had to stifle a laugh. We teased her about her height all the time.

"Alright, next would be the girl being harassed by my measuring tape. What's your name and hold out your wand arm."

"Sara, and it's right sir." She held out her right hand. The measuring tape had moved on to me now, I was rather insulted at some of the places it was…measuring. I digress, Ollivander went to a shelf and picked up a box. It was dusty as everything else in the shop…he lifted the cover off it and said, "Ash wood with a phoenix feather core. 10 inches and swishy." It blew up his front window. He repaired it and went back to grab another box. After three more wands, Fuzzy found her chosen one. It was Ash wood with a dragon fang as a core. 13 inches and rigid. It shot off red and yellow sparks when she touched it. Ollivander once again snapped his fingers and the offensive measuring tape found a new victim. 'Twas poor Bri this time.

"Alright then, my name is Diana but I prefer Spoof, I'm semi-ambidextrous but I favor my left hand over my right."

"Jolly good, I'll be right back." He left me standing there with my hand sticking out…but returned quickly enough so I didn't give him my patented you-disobedient-child glare that I knew even as an eleven-year-old.

"Birch wood, unicorn hair core, 9 inches. Try it out." I did and all the lights in the shop went out. I honestly didn't know whether this was good or not…but decided to hand the wand back to Ollivander anyway as I figured it was bad.

"Indeed…this may prove a challenge." He ran back to the…back though returned shortly with an absolutely ancient box.

"Yew, with the venom of a magical Asp for a core. Also powdered kneazle fang to stabilize it. 12 inches and supple. I think you'll like this one." And he was right. As soon as it touched my skin, a shower of white sparks shot from the end of it. He snapped his fingers for the last time as the evil tape moved to Jade. Bri walked forward and spoke before Ollivander got the chance. "My name is Bri, my wand hand is my right." She didn't bother to hold out her hand and Ollivander didn't comment on it. He just began to hum and picked up a wand off the front counter.

"Holly wand with fairy dust as the core. 13 inches and swishy." It got about 3 centimeters from her skin when it shot out gold sparks that intensified in glow as she touched it. She walked back to stand with us with a satisfied grin on her face. I high-fived her as she walked past me to stand near Shelina. Jade had subdued the measuring tape when no one was looking and it was under her foot, straining futilely to get free. She looked up from her captive with an innocent look on her face. I raised an eyebrow at her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I'm Jade and I favor my right hand." She didn't bother to raise her hand either, just waited for Ollivander to bring a wand to her for testing. He did so, after a while of searching in the back room.

"Yew, petrified basilisk eye core, 10 and ¾ inches. Swishy and supple." He handed it to her and it sparked a silver color. Then it glowed green.

"That'll be 37 galleons, 10 sickles, and 3 knuts. I must admit, I'm rather surprised at you lot. You didn't take long to find your wands, it usually takes at least 5-6 different wands before you find what's right for you." He eyed them with curiosity as they left the store. I giggled when the little bell rang as the door opened…I was/am just odd that way. Before we went anywhere else, I desperately wanted to get my money in Gringotts. So I did what I do…I annoyed Snape until we changed directions, Jade helped of course. (We'd been heading to Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions.) Now we were heading towards Gringotts. I saw the familiar warning and watched all the goblins go about their business. I whispered to my friends though.

"Hey guys, anything you don't want to change over to wizard money, you should put in an account with Gringotts. We should all use the same account, that way we get more interest."

"Spoof! What a good idea, Fuzzy shall help you." 'Twas obviously Fuzzy/Sara who said that. The others all agreed, we would share the money we'd brought. I exchanged 500 dollars into wizard money and handed over my bank card and it was all handled. We ended up with about 1,750 galleons in our account. We all thanked the goblins as we left. They had surprised looks on their faces.

Snape was rather stern when he said there would be no more side trips. I rolled my eyes at him behind his back. I think he may have eyes in the back of his head because he twitched. We got to Madam Malkins and all of us bought five standard black Hogwarts robes. On to the bookstore we bought the standard first year books, but then me and Jade congregated together to plot. We decided to compare the books we wanted and if we had any of the same, we would take turns buying the book so we could just borrow from each other later.

"Jade, what a brilliant idea. We should buy the second year book of spells too though…and maybe the third and fourth year. No telling how many we will blow through, the way we read." I said the last bit between giggles. We indeed bought up to the fourth year book of spells and I headed straight for potions books. I thought the class would be a blast…even though tall, dark, and greasy was teaching it. I bought _Most Pontente Potions, Your Potions And You, Potions For Dummies, Bubble and Trouble, _and _Potions: Cause and Effect._ I was also rather interested in Arithmancy so I bought a couple books on the subject. An Ancient Rune book caught my eye so I bought that as well. As it turns out, Jade had headed straight for the Charms and Transfiguration sections. She bought several books from each, as I watched her pick up a Charms book, I gasped and remembered _Hogwarts: A History_. It had been really useful in the books, why not now? So she ran over to a shelf she'd seen it on and picked it up. Their total came to 59 galleons and 9 sickles. As the books were rather heavy, and Shelina, Fuzzy, and Bri had been roped into helping carry them, Bri asked Snape to do something.

"Put a shrinking charm on these!"

"No, you bought them, you carry them."

"But _I_ didn't buy them! Spoof and Jade did! Do something before I become annoying."

He considered this, then caught the glint in my and Jade's eyes as well as Fuzzy's. He obviously decided it would be easier to shrink a few books than be terrorized by deranged eleven year olds for the rest of the day so he complied. They got standard trunks and a cauldron set. The Apothecary had a bunch of funny smelling things in it, but Snape wouldn't let any of us linger in there too long…he was probably afraid we'd inhale something toxic and that he'd be blamed for it.

At any rate, once we were done with shopping, Snape tried to hand us a port key, but Shelina asked about animals. Snape looked ready to pull his hair out, but complied none-the-less.

They headed over to the Magical Menagerie and began looking around. I myself found a nice little black snake. It was obviously magical, but it was as skinny as a straw and about eight inches long. I wasn't really sure if it was poisonous though…It could easily wrap around my neck and be there all the time. I named it Tyth because that was the name of an animal I'd had in a video game once and I rather liked it. Fuzzy/Sara got a male kneazle that was dark red with four black paws that she named Kuro. Shelina got a golden fox named Kiba. Bri got an orange cat named Kyo. Jade got a little snake too, it actually came from the same tank that Tyth had, but it was emerald green instead of deep black. I assumed it was the same species…damn. Should've bought a magical creature book.

I digress, Jade named her snake Syth. After we got food and such for our pets, Snape shoved the port key into our hands and told us the activation word. Then he practically ran off in the opposite direction as us…we all smirked at each other evilly. We said the activation word, which was Asphodel, and suddenly I woke up in front of my computer, my 'About Me' report half finished and a puddle of drool around my face. I checked the time and it had been about 45 minutes since I'd fallen asleep…what a strange dream. Ah well, it was probably nothing.

**-End Chapter 1-**

**-Special Bonus Part 1-**

Harry Potter was having a very odd day. He'd fallen asleep earlier than usual, as it was the day after Hagrid had come to get him for shopping, and he'd 'awoken' in a dream world. Apparently he was in the states, Minnesota more specifically. He was going to be attending a middle school there…he'd been given a school list by a Wal-Mart attendant and had been sent on his merry way. Having discovered a wad of cash in his pocket, he proceeded to buy everything on the list…figuring it was a dream anyway and he might as well go along with it. The oddest part however was when a tall woman came into the store looking for him and demanded he return to the orphanage right NOW. He shrugged and followed her thinking that, again, this was all just a dream. Once at the orphanage, he was told to put his things away and do his chores which consisted of cleaning his sleeping area and washing dishes. When he fell asleep in the dream world, he sat up in the real world…it was time to go to Hogwarts.

**-End Special Bonus 1-**

Ok, me and my friend Fuzzy came up with this idea as we were laying on picnic tables waiting for my grandma to come pick us up. I was actually born in 1991 so obviously the 'dream' is just that…a dream, right? Heheh, you'll have to wait for a couple days to find out. This is obviously alternate universe, will NOT BE A MARY-SUE! No one will fall in love with a main character, a main character will not fall in love with any of us! Fuzzy may demand I put a red-head named Gaara in here later, but he's not a main character, now is he? Harry Potter will be in his first year, we'll be sorted with him in fact. Leave a review to tell me if you love or hate it or anything in between. I adore constructive criticism and if you have any questions, you can e-mail or review. I'll reply to them with the reply feature and in a FaQ at the beginning or ending of the next chapter.


	2. Recurring Dreams

-Chapter 2: Recurring Dreams

After I'd woken up, I had finished the 'About Me' report and the odd dream I'd had was temporarily forgotten. That night I didn't dream, and the next night as well. Though the night before school was another matter entirely…

-------------

…I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and followed the typical bedtime routine. After I was snuggled under the covers, I closed my eyes. I really don't remember falling asleep. What I do remember is a pulling sensation slowly coming over me as I gained consciousness in another world.

Suddenly I was in a rather uncomfortable position at the bottom of a pile of bodies. I groaned and attempted to remove and elbow from my eye.

"Jade, get your elbow out of my eye please."

"Shelina, remove your foot"

"Ouch! Fuzzy, watch where you put that bracelet…it's sharp!"

After we eventually straitened out, we sat in the compartment we'd mysteriously appeared in on the Hogwarts Express. Don't ask me how this happened, though as I'm the author/narrator/first person P.O.V., it might be a good idea to do so; even if I won't tell you. (I do know, though you'll have to wait 'til further chapters to find out.)

I sat in my seat and listened to the others talk. I sometimes did this when I was feeling contemplative…which was rather often to tell you the truth, but once again, I digress.

The five of us had been in the same dream twice now…or at least it seemed that way. We agreed to meet on the first day of school, or tomorrow, at the gym area to discuss it. In the mean time, we would play along with what we knew of the train ride and the welcoming feast. Thus we began to act like typical first years and began discussing houses.

"I think I'll be a Ravenclaw. I'm smart like that."

"Jade, if anyone would be a Ravenclaw it would probably be Spoof."

"Bri, don't say that, it's not nice…besides. I'm probably going to be in Gryff or Hufflepuff. Even though I'd much rather be in Slytherin. Hey Fuzzy, watch Shelina be in Hufflepuff. Heheh."

"Hey! Be nice to the short one…I think I'll be in Gryffindor! Sarah will probably be in Gryffindor."

"Shelina, I think they're right, you'll probably be in Hufflepuff. If I get into Gryffindor, I'll shoot myself. Fred the face on my hand will help me. Silly Gryff's don't know how to stay out of trouble…"

(Order of speech if you couldn't tell: Jade, Bri, me/Spoof, Shelina, Fuzzy.)

We all laughed at each other as we do everyday. We made fun of Shelina's height as usual, Fuzzy made reference to Fred, a face she drew on her hand, as usual, and Bri made use of perverse metaphors. It was business as usual for us…at least until things began to happen. With no warning, our compartment door slid open to admit a snotty blond boy.

We all knew who he was and what his ideals were. We all knew what he was going to do, what insults he was going to through. What we didn't expect, was what happened at the end…

As you may have realized, Shelina is rather sensitive of her height, well, you are about to find out just how sensitive she really is.  
As the compartment door slid open, I got my patented Spoofy-sense-of-forboding. As the twat opened his mouth, it increased.  
"My name is Draco Malfoy. I'm here to tell you lot to steer clear of Slytherin because we don't like your kind around."

He got right up in Fuzzy's face so she flicked him on the forehead and replied with a warning of her own.

"Listen up you little twat. We may be girls and muggleborns, but that does not mean we won't kick you butt if you try anything stupid. It's five against one…rather 3 and 1/2. Those thugs behind you count as 1 and ½ each. Though you, my sorry little friend, only count as ½."  
Malfoy changed a lovely color of red, I imagine he looked rather like an over-groomed tomato…not that tomatoes ever really groom…but you get the point. Anyway, he just had to make a comment about Shelina…

"Yea well, at least I'm a half…the little midget over there could only count as barely an eighth…"  
He was about to learn why you don't piss the midg…err, Shelina off. She twitched for a moment, and then she pounced on him. Bri, Fuzzy, Jade, and I all watched in astonishment as Shelina want berserk. She jumped forward and kicked out. Who knew she was so forceful in her anger?

To say the least of it, poor Draco walked, rather was dragged off with several bruises to the shins and a bleeding lip.  
As the compartment door slid shut to once again keep the outside noise out, we stared at Shelina. She stood with her feet spread shoulder-width apart and she was panting with her fists clenched at her sides. Needless to say, we didn't make anymore midget jokes for the rest of the train ride.

Shortly after the Midget Incident, the food trolley came by. Jade couldn't resist buying a few chocolate frogs and I myself purchased a box of Berty Bott's Every Flavored Beans. Shelina bought some Caldron Cakes and Bri bought some sort of oriental wizard treat. Fuzzy thought a Blood Pop looked rather interesting so she bought one to test. She also bought a few Chocolate Frogs though.  
At one point, we had to stop Jade from almost jumping out the window after a chocolate frog that got away. I discovered what it's like to have tasted the bottom of a stale boot. Bri found that you must be careful when trying new foods. Shelina realized you should not try to eat a caldron cake by putting your fist into it and eating it away from your hand. Fuzzy found that blood pops were indeed rather tasty…if you ignored the coppery taste. When the voice sounded that we were five minutes from Hogwarts, us five just sat and chilled. We'd appeared in the pile with our robes on already.

I had Tyth wrapped around my neck so she looked like a necklace, I hoped no one would notice…at least not until after the Sorting and such. Once the train had stopped, they followed Hagrid's call of 'Fir's years, fir's years over 'ere.' The boats were fun, I'd seen the movies in the real world, but it was nothing like actually being there.

The castle lights sparkled off the surface of the lake. The moon shone bright, it was also reflected in the glassy surface of the lake. The only disturbance of the scene was the thrashing of the Whomping Willow in the distance and the ripples made by the boats and the giant squid.

I'm rather embarrassed to say it, but I leaned over the side of the boat so far that if Fuzzy and Bri hadn't grabbed me, I would have been swimming in the lake instead of admiring it. Jade of course, laughed at me. We docked and somehow made our way into the waiting room thing, waiting in front of the doors that would lead to the Great Hall and our Sorting. I heard people muttering about fighting trolls and laughed as I remembered it was the Weasley twins that started that rumor…at least in the book. I couldn't wait to talk to the hat, though my name was rather far down on the list…it was only in the 'L's'.

Ah, there was the encounter with Draco and Harry. That was rather impressive if you think about it. Mini-political moves were being carried out. Intimidation from both parties, but to bad for Malfoy because he'd lost that battle. Okay, once again, I digress. McGonagall gave her four-house speech, of which I ignored, though Bri, Fuzzy, and Shelina watched her with rapt attention…even though I'm sure they knew most of it by heart.

Finally, we were told to divide into a single file line and follow her into the Great Hall. She had the hat and stool with her. She set both down and began to read from her list. I ignored her until Jade was called up. The hat took quite a while before calling out, "RAVENCLAW" I tuned it out again for a while, until it was Bri's turn. It barely took ten seconds before the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR".  
I was next. I walked up to the hat, looked a few older years in the eye as if I knew something they didn't…which I did, and put the hat on my head.

'Well, this is rather odd. You are the third one tonight!'

'Third what?'

'Never mind, never mind. Now, let's get down to business, shall we?'

I gave a mental shrug. 'You're the expert.'

'Ah, you've got some cheek, don't you? You're just like your friend Jade. You all are rather smart-alecky. You are rather cunning, but then, you've all been thus far. You wish to prove that this is or isn't a dream. You want to prove that you can pass classes; you want to prove that you can do this and other things.'

'Oi, hat. Put me in Slytherin.'

'Well, another child trying to tell me how to do my job…humph. I was leaning towards that house anyway. 'Why would you request it may I ask?'

'Heheh…imagine Snape's face when I get placed in Slytherin. Me, not only am I a muggleborn, but I'm also part of the group that drove him to nearly ripping at his hair in the span of about two hours.'

'Ah, I see. Slytherin it is then.'

With that, the hat called out, 'SLYTHERIN' and Snape's eyes filled with a comical horror…though it didn't show on his face. Shelina went up next, the hat sat for all of four seconds before shouting, 'HUFFLEPUFF'. Much to Shelina's horror, or so I assumed as the look on her face was rather interesting. Last but not least was Fuzzy. She didn't _walk_ up to the hat, she skipped. Once there, she plopped the hat on her head and it called out, 'SLYTHERIN', for all to hear. Once she joined me, we tuned out the rest of the sorting. I didn't mention it before, but Harry Potter got into Gryffindor. You don't honestly think I'd change it that much did you? You did! For shame…I feel so accused, so…so labeled.

Anyway, I digress.

So me and Fuzzy decided that we didn't want to have to mouth to our friends across tables all night and stood up. Dumbledore had given his little speech and as you all have probably heard and/or read it a bazillion times…I digress.

We motioned Shelina, Jade, and Bri over towards where we were standing. They came and we plotted…

When we broke our huddle, we all walked over to the Gryffindor table with Bri and sat together on one of the vacant ends. (Everyone tended to fill the table from the middle out.) At this point, there was absolute silence in the Great Hall. Fuzzy began to talk about her spiky and how a certain person kept taking it from her. I watched as various teachers twitched in their seats, wanting to reprimand us for disrupting the feast. They knew very well though that it was not forbidden to eat at different tables.

Well, we didn't have an encounter with the young Harry Potter, but we did get to watch Shelina go nuts on Draco and Snape nearly have a conniption. Suffice to say, by the time we said our goodbyes to each other we were pretty smug. Going up to our dormitories, we left with our respective house. Me and Fuzzy went arm in arm towards the group of Slytherin first years and proceeded to follow the prefect. Once we got to the dungeon entrance of the Slytherin common room, we found that the password was Blood Pop. We got a type of orientation from first the prefect that was leading us around and then Snape himself. Fuzzy'n me made a sort of peace with the man for the time being, or we assumed as much anyway because he didn't glare at us. By the time we got to bed it was really late, as soon as I fell asleep, my mum was shaking me awake and telling me to get dressed.

---------

I sat up groggily. This was becoming inconvenient, I felt as though I had gotten many hours of sleep but my mind told me I'd only just gone to sleep. This was the second time this week this had happened. I decided to discuss it with my friends when I got to school. I got dressed in a plain pair of jeans and a t-shirt, nothing very exciting. I went through the morning ritual: wash face, brush teeth, brush hair, etc.

I was all ready to go, even waiting at the top of the driveway for the bus. Except that the bus blew by me like I wasn't even there…anyway, by the time I got to school, it was rather late so I didn't have a chance to talk to everyone until after school.

(Since I don't much feel like typing dialogue at the moment…)

We ended up discovering that we had all had the same dream. It appeared that something was connecting our dreams…then I remembered the mysterious bruise I had found on my arm yesterday. Now I remembered that I had pinched myself in the dream…right where I had the bruise. I said as much to Fuzzy, Shelina, Bri, and Jade. We then decided that we were somehow dreaming ourselves into the Harry Potter world…

**-End Chapter 2-**

**-Special Bonus Part 2-**

Harry was once again very confused. He had fallen asleep with a full stomach in his four-poster bed at Hogwarts and was now waking up in his bed in the dream again. He lay there for a few more minutes, pondering on this coincidence. He also pondered the strange group of girls that were in his year…they appeared to be insane. He shook his head and decided to think on them later, right now he was being yelled at to get up for school. He got up and got dressed, fought over the bathroom to get his teeth brushed and headed down to the first level of the orphanage. In this odd dreamscape he was Harvey Pottinger, though he was stilled called Harry. He got on the school bus and when he got to school, he had to sit through all the boring orientation things that teachers were so fond of. It's not like we don't know the rules…don't chew gum, don't misbehave, don't talk out of turn, and don't be disrespectful. Always have a pencil, any late work is half-credit, etc…

By the end of the day, Harry was bored and tired…and he had to write out three 'About Me' papers…that night he fell asleep again and woke in his real world…

**-End Special Bonus Part 2-**

TBC…

Ok, I admit that this one wasn't as good as the last. I was/am tired of typing it and I just wanted it done. Now I can write what I want to write…classes! Next chapter: We encounter young Harry, Shelina goes berserk again, I turn Bri's hair pink with a spell gone wrong, Professor Flitwick is scarred for life, and much more!

Spoof's Fanfic Pet Peeves:

When people take up half the chapter to respond to reviews. It really irritates me when I find a story that is 40,000 words only to find that 20,000 or so of those words a taken up with lengthy A/N's and review responses.


	3. Face to Face, Finally!

**Chapter 3: Face to Face…Finally!**

After a colossal battle between me and Jade involving chopsticks at breakfast, we were given our schedules by our respective heads of house. Mine was as follows:

Monday, Wednesday, Friday -

-breakfast-

Transfiguration- One hour

Gryffindor

Slytherin

Defense Against The Dark Arts- Two hours

Slytherin

Ravenclaw

-lunch-

-Flying Lessons-

Slytherin- Group B

Hufflepuff- Group B

Ravenclaw- Group B

Gryffindor- Group B

Note: Due to the fact that there are more first years than I can keep track of in each house, the first years in each house will be broken up into groups. Group A will be the bulk of each house's first year students.

Since the Groups B will be the minority of the first years in each house, all of Groups B will have lessons together. Also, after the third week of school, flying lessons will be completed. The extra time in your schedules will be taken up by free hours.

-Sincerely

Madam Hooch

-dinner-

Tuesday and Thursday

-breakfast-

Potions- first class for single hour, rest of the year is two.

Slytherin

Gryffindor

Charms- first class for single hour, rest of the year is two.

Slytherin

Ravenclaw

History of Magic- one hour

2nd and 1st year Slytherin

-lunch-

Transfiguration- two hours

Gryffindor

Slytherin

-free time- two hours

-dinner-

I was rather pleased to see that we weren't always placed with Gryffindor…though that meant that we wouldn't see Bri as much during the day. I couldn't wait for flying lessons…they sounded like fun and I'm fairly sure that the whole gang was in a B Group.

"Transfiguration will be interesting…" Bri said.

"Indeed it will…I can't wait, 'tis a class we have together! Me, you, and Fuzzy." I was wriggling in my seat.

"Awww…I have Potions first thing in the morning with Jade…" Shelina whined.

I patted her on the back and said, "Meh, cheer up Shippou, at least you don't have to put up with Draco!"

She immediately began to glare across the Hall at said boy. He had apparently struck a rather large nerve…it made me hesitate for all of two seconds to tease her about her height. Not that I was going to at the moment…but still.

We all parted ways to go to our classes, Fuzzy insisted that I link arms with her again and we skipped up to Transfiguration with Bri rolling her eyes and trailing behind us.

We watched as McGonagall demonstrated an Animagus transformation by changing into a cat and as Harry and Ron were late to class. It only got interesting when McGonagall told us to try to turn a needle into a nail. Don't ask me how, but my misfired spell managed to turn Bri's hair pink. McGonagall took points off of Slytherin but I didn't notice. I was to busy laughing at Bri's expression. McGonagall couldn't figure out how I'd done what I had and thus couldn't get it off. It was later found that Madam Pomfrey couldn't dispel my spell either…Bri showed up to dinner with purely black hair…I think she dyed it.

I digress…that was supposed to come later in the story.

Defense Against The Dark Arts wasn't very impressive…the three of us, (Jade, Fuzzy, me) knew that Quirell was a bad guy, but we didn't want to disturb the timeline…then we wouldn't know all the fun things that were going to happen in the future. Still…I was tempted to spitball the back of his head, and thus Voldy. We had another encounter with Draco just before flying lessons started for us…he was whining because Harry had out-flown him. He did try to gloat about Harry supposedly being expelled, but at that point I giggled and there was an encounter with Shelina. She was standing behind Bri and so Draco couldn't see her. He thought it was safe to make a midget joke to get us riled up but Shelina attempted to attack him again before he could get to the punch line thus he ran off before she could get him.

Flying lessons were interesting…or not. Nothing happened of much interest. Shelina and Jade got into a racing contest after we were allowed to fly around. Shelina crashed into a tree and Jade crashed into me. It earned all three of us detention even though I didn't do anything…I was the victim damnit! Ah well, at least it was just polishing brooms for an hour on Saturday. Heh…only a day in school and in trouble already! Shelina had a detention in the real world for being late to her fourth hour too.

Lunch was uninteresting as well as dinner. We all went to bed after doing some homework and had a day of school in the real world. All five of us had the same first hour class, some kid named Harvey Pottinger was absent from first hour that day. 'Twas social so I didn't really blame him, social can be a bore. We got homework, did it, and went to bed. I know, I was barely able to stay awake that day because everything was so monotonous. Once I had fallen asleep, I woke up in my four-poster bed as I was now accustomed to. I did the morning routine and went down to breakfast with Fuzzy. We sat at the end of the Hufflepuff table today and watched as Harry got his broom. I'm fairly sure that Snape was seeing red when he found out about Harry's place on the quiditch team but that's just me.

I digress; I was off topic again…I do that a lot ne? Me and Fuzzy decided to ninja under the table and accidentally scared some third year into spilling pumpkin juice all over herself. Speaking of, pumpkin juice is really good. I had thought it would be icky but it really isn't.

Potions with Gryffindor. This was something I was not looking forward to because of what I knew was going to happen. We got to the dungeons and walked into the classroom at the same time as Harry though Bri wasn't there yet. Fuzzy apparently decided that this was as good a time as any to finally 'meet' him and she began conversation.

"Hello! My name's Fuzzy and this here is Spoof."

"Hi, I'm Harry. Nice to meet you two." He replied.

Bri ran into the classroom right as Snape swooped out of his backroom. He gave his 'Stopper in death…etc.' speech, humiliated Harry, and gave us very strict rules of what not to do in his classroom. One of which was don't breath too loud. I rolled my eyes at him as I was allowed to do…I was a Slytherin after all, and did not get into trouble for many things. Snape scowled at us at the end of class and assigned twelve inches of classroom etiquette. I was just going to write a twelve inch paper on rules and such and copy it for every class that demanded one. Flitwick's essay was going to be fun to write…I laughed evilly in my mind.

When class was over, me and Fuzzy looked at each other, nodded, and got into our stances. As the class filed out of the classroom, we stood still until…we began to Macarena out of the classroom. Bri was pointing and laughing at us…as well as shaking her head thinking we were weird. She left us to our dance and Snape retreated into his backroom again. But not before he raised an astonished eyebrow at us.

We had Charms with Ravenclaw, and thus, with Jade. This would be rather interesting…or so I thought…Flitwick went on about safety and rules for three-quarters of an hour before we decided to point out a flaw in his pillow plan.

I raised my hand and was called on, "Professor, what happens if a misfired charm sets a pillow on fire?"

He considered this, "Then…well. I would probably put it out with a water charm of some sort. Any other questions?"

Jade got a glint in her eye and raised her hand, "Professor, what if the water charm makes all the pillows and such soggy and waterlogged? It would make everything harder to charm…also, what if some misguided bookworm decided to try to dry out the pillows with a heating charm that they learned in their free time? Then that would probably either start all the pillows on fire or possibly explode them. Then there would be soggy goose down all over the place."

Flitwick looked stricken at the thought of having to clean that up, even with magic. There were a -lot- of pillows in the room…

Fuzzy caught on to our ploy and raised _her_ hand, "Professor, what if a student is allergic to goose down? Then they might get hives…or they could swell up, or someone could have asthma and the dust from the exploded pillows, provided they dried some, would make the kid have and asthma attack…"

Flitwick looked at a loss but was saved by the class ending.

"Alright class, I want six inches on classroom dangers and how to counteract them on my desk by Friday. Dismissed!"

We high-fived each other and left.

Next was History of Magic. I groaned when I realized this and prepared for a nice looong nap. If Binns was as boring in what I considered real life at the moment as he was in the books, this would be a very…well, boring, class.

Guess what? I was right, it was boring. At least I think so, because me and Fuzzy fell asleep within the first five minutes of class. I think I might have heard something about goblin wars, but one can never be too sure when one is half asleep. Speaking of sleeping…it makes me wonder why we didn't dream back into the 'real world' during Binns' class…ah well. It wouldn't do to dwell upon it. We'd probably be back tonight anyway.

We all, except for Bri of course because she thought it was stupid, Macarena-ed at lunch. We got odd looks but it was fun none-the-less.

Transfiguration was next…once again with Gryffindor. We were seeing a lot of Bri today…ah well. Another chance to talk to Harry and recruit him into our hare…um. Never mind, 'tis just another chance to talk to friends.

Bri and Fuzzy and me all walked to Transfiguration together, me and Fuzzy linked again, though not skipping this time. We encountered Harry in the hallways near the Transfiguration room and we shouted for him to join us. Ron was mysteriously absent…I wonder where he went? Weren't they supposed to be friends? Anyway, I digress.

"Hey Harry, how's it going?" I said once he got within speaking distance.

"You didn't let Snape get you down did you? He may seem tough, but he didn't kill me when I tackle hugged him the other day, so he can't be all bad…" Fuzzy said the last bit between giggles.

"I can't believe you would hug the greasy git…" Harry replied.

"Meh, he's not that bad…" I was interrupted by Ron who had apparently been standing in the classroom waiting for Harry to get there.

"The overgrown bat is just as bad as he seems…what's wrong with you girl!" He exclaimed.

"The name's Sarah…more commonly known as Fuzzy. Spoof is next to me and Bri is next to her. Not girl, Fuzzy." Fuzzy was just short of glaring spears of fire at Ron. I do admit, he was being a jerk. Bri had been silent until now, but she apparently decided to add her two cents,

"I agree with Fuzzy, he's really not that bad once you get past his outer shell…and his inner shell too I suppose…and his inner-inner shell…and so on."

Ron glared at the three of us and said, "Come on Harry, let's leave the Slytherins and the Snape-lover to their rot."

Harry looked at us apologetically as he was dragged away by Ron.

"What a bastard…" Fuzzy glared across the room at Ron as he turned his back to us.

"I'll say…though I must admit that Snape isn't very nice…he's my favorite character in the books…" I said.

"I don't like him at all…I was just defending you two." Bri said matter-of-factly.

Sometime in this little drama of ours, five minutes had past and it was at this moment McGonagall chose to walk in. The lesson was rather boring with the usual happening. Or rather…what would become the usual. Hermione answered all the questions correctly and was the first to complete that day's objective. The class ended uneventfully with instructions to practice.

After Transfiguration was over, we had free time until dinner and then bed. We all fell asleep as usual and woke up in our real world.

------

I woke up and I felt a constriction around my neck…Tyth was wrapped around my neck where she'd been sleeping that night…in Hogwarts. I shot out of bed and ran to the window just to make sure I wasn't under some sort of illusion. I wasn't, my dream/other dimension snake was in MY world…with me. This was somewhat odd, I decided to talk with everyone at school that morning but in the meantime, I had about three minutes to take my shower or not take one at all…but the bus would be here in about fifteen minutes. I lived in the next town, my school was the closest to my house but it was a twenty minute straight drive from home to school.

I digress…

Once at school, I traveled to my locker and to my first hour class. Which happened to be social again. This time, Harvey Pottinger was present…and to Jade's, Bri's, Fuzzy's, Shelina's, and my astonishment, he was extremely familiar.

He had his back to us as Shelina poked him in the back. Sure enough, it was indeed Harry Potter who swung around to face us. We stared at each other for a moment, then Jade asked the blatantly obvious question, "What are you doing here!"

**-End Chapter 3-**

TBC…

Ok, I would have written more, but there is the matter of what time it is and the fact that mum is yelling at me to go to bed. I'll start on chapter four right away. I won't have anymore bonus things for a little while…at least not until there is need of them again.

I thank everyone for the reviews, I didn't think I was going to get any…but that's okay because this story is written for my and my friend's enjoyment. Anyway, watch as this story develops a plotline! -gasp-

Heheh, I enjoy constructive criticism so fire away! I'll probably reply to you if you leave a signed review.

-Spoof


	4. A Quill Through The Eye

Dreamscape Chapter 4

----------------------------

"I don't know. I keep appearing here in my sleep...aren't you five supposed to be at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Meh. Same thing keeps happening to us but opposite." I said boredly.

"Huh..." Harry was cut off as the teacher arrived and called for quiet.

"We'll talk later, ne?" Fuzzy whispered.

Harry nodded and turned back around. As it was, we didn't get a chance to talk to him for the rest of the day and that night we got ready for bed, anticipating our next day in Hogwarts.

-----------------------------

I sat up quickly to find that Pansy Parkinson was hovering over me with a glass of ice water in her hand. Knowing perfectly well what she intended to do with it, I raised my eyebrow at her and she had the decency to look ashamed. To make a point, I took the glass from her and tipped it back.

"Thanks for the water Pansy dear, it was just what I needed to wake up!" I told her brightly.

She looked like she wanted to murder me right then and there so I decided it was prudent to leave the dorm at that point. Fuzzy was still asleep so I shook her awake before leaving, warning her that we only had about 45 minutes before our first class.

Class that day passed quickly with no major events. I discovered that I could talk to Tyth, which I was a little irked about because it seemed so 'mary-sue' to me, but I quickly got over it and thanked whomever was up there for the awesome gift of snake-speech. A though occured to me and I decided to ask Jade if she'd noticed Syth talking or not, Jade nodded to me and said she'd been having conversations with the snake from the moment she bought her. I gave her an exasperated glare but decided not to even bother pointing out that she should have told us.

That night at dinner, I decided to see what I could get for dinner and asked my plate pleadingly for some chicken flavored ramen. It appeared and I gave an ecstatic squeal. Bri quickly caught on to my method and asked the plate politely if it would please grant her some shrimp ramen. It did and from that night on, we decided to have every Thursday be Ramen night.

We sat at the Ravenclaw table that night, the upper years gave us uneasy looks but otherwise we didn't really meet any oposition. We'd tried to sit at the Slytherin table but they'd glared so hard that even we couldn't shrug them off.

Going to bed that night, I held onto my 'Book of Spells Yr. 1' as I slept, hoping it would transfer to my world with me like Tyth had. As my eyes slid shut and my brain shut down, I felt a peculiar tingle overtake my body. Perhaps this was the feeling of the transfer? I didn't have time for anymore thought because before I knew it I was sitting up slowly in bed in Minnesota. Book held tightly to my chest. I smiled and skimmed through the pages, making sure the words were still there. They were. I couldn't wait to show my discovery to Jade, this would give us so much more time to learn magic!

That morning I met up with Jade and told her I had a surprise for her. She stood eagerly in front of my locker as I reached in and pulled out my bag and from that produced the magic book. Jade's eyes widened to the size of saucers before she started jumping enthusiastically in circles, cradling the book to her chest. I grabbed it back and told her that it was mine and to bring her own book over. She reluctantly conceded the point and relinquished my book.

Me and Jade were already leaps and bounds ahead of all of our classes. Resident know-it-alls of the school we were. Fuzzy was just under us in knowledge and Bri just under her so we all had basically the whole school day to read books. The teachers didn't mind since we aced all the tests, though I had certain...issues turning in some of the homework asignments. I turned in perhaps 3 in every 5 that were assigned so my grades were suffering for it but I read so much that I was already about 10,000 pages over the 'You must read 1000 pages every trimester or fail English 6' requirements set by Ms. Herber for her students. She was now limiting it to 1 extra credit point every 100 pages now. I scoffed at the limit, I'd still pass her class with 105 percent or more, I was sure. Jade was in a similar situation, though she only missed about 4 asignments every month in all of her classes combined. Shelina already had 4 detentions for being late and attacking boys in the hallways and it was only about a week after school had started. She almost never turned in homework, I don't really know what she does in her spare time because I know she doesn't read. She must watch a lot of TV then. I shrugged and decided to think on that another day.

I finished reading the book by 6th hour and immedietaly turned it over and began again. You could never read a book to many times after all. (It's true. Every single book in my room I have read at least 5 times. Most are more.)

By the time I hit the pillow that night I'd read it twice through. The spells were rather basic, though there were quite a few more in it than were ever mentioned in the books. Most of them were rather useless like a 'bug-zapping' charm I' found. The passage had made reference to another spell in the later books that actually warded the area just above your skin of bugs and spiders entirely. Pretty handy, I thought, especially against Acromantulas and the like.

We went through this routine for the next month. After my discovery with the book, Fuzzy had tried to sleep with her wand on her and bring it through. It worked and Shelina, ever prone to evading homework, searched for a charm that would set a quill to writing down whatever she said out loud. This cut down on our time spent on homework by almost 80 percent and it insured that we always turned all our asignments in in both worlds. Shelina's teachers were suspicious at first when she suddenly went from turning in no homework to turning in all homework but had apparently decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth so to speak.

Fuzzy had been using her wand to clean her house when her mom wasn't home, which was very frequently since Marie worked two jobs. Thus being paid a large amount every time Marie came home to find another room cleaned spotless. Of course, Fuzzy was doing it all in about 5 minutes with the 'Scourgify' charm that she'd looked up and practiced for just this purpose. Fuzzy had also learnt a specific 'wave' of her wand that would make things return to their proper places. It had been exceedingly difficult at first, but she'd practiced it diligently for many hours and could now do it with ease.

Shelina got more detentions in a week than there were days for them to be held on. It was to the point where we were escorting her to and from classes so she wouldn't be late or beat up anymore boys. (She appeared to have a vendetta. I know not why, so don't ask.)

Jade and me were reading none stop, both up to almost 30,000 pages on the reading charts. Yes, we were bookworms. So? It was fun to read up on real magic instead of fables and myths. Bri just did her own thing, keeping up with her drum lessons and reading about half as much as me and Jade.

Halloween passed, the same event with the troll happening. Though this time I saw that Hermione was more distant with Ron after the encounter. Good girl, don't be buddy buddy with the jerk that almost got you killed in the first place!

Fuzzy, finally having enough of the simpering Prof. Quirell had taken to throwing odd projectiles at his head when it was turned. We had resolved to make the bastard as edgy as possible that year, wondering if and if so, how five 1st years seemed to know his 'deepest, darkest' secret.

It was nearing Christmas now and we didn't know what we wanted to do. Stay or go to Hogwarts. Since our parents in this dream of ours were several thousand miles away, we decided to stay. Especially since we would still see them in the waking world.

"Oh my god, guys you know this means we get two Christmas's, right?" Shelina said suddenly.

I smiled and nodded, the thought had crossed my mind. As we left the Great Hall, I decided it'd been far to long since we'd done anything to freak out/irritate the student body and so began to hum a death march while smiling serenely. Jade picked up the tune after the second repetition and soon we were all humming the eery tune. Fuzzy took it one step further and skipped through a group of second year students that hadn't noticed our brilliant show yet. Not long after, we'd been given detention by Snape for disturbing the peace. Bri laughed at him and told him to his face that she was proud he was growing out of his petty tendencies and actually giving frivolous dententions for a reason now. We were awarded another detention for her trouble, which we shrugged off, far to used to manual labor by now to really care.

Later that night, I was using the scribe spell that Shelina had found to dictate my homework to my favorite quill when Draco decided it'd been too long since he'd come to attempt to intimidate Fuzzy and I.

"Ah, what are the mudbloods up to tonight?" He said as he sauntered over. One thing stood out here though, his bodyguards were absent.

I sighed and shook my head but didn't stop whispering to my quill. Fuzzy glared at him and threw a paper weight that had been sitting on the desk aimed at his shin. It just barely missed as he jumped to avoid it and his glare increased. Him and Fuzzy began to trade insults, getting louder and louder until (to my dismay) my quill started writing garbled half words combined with garbled insults. I canceled the spell and used a tiny 'Scourgify' spell on the parchment to erase the last four or so lines before I stood up and told them politely, to stop.

"Oi, Ferret. Leave us alone or favorite quill or no, I'm going to shove my quill through your eye."

He got the message and left us alone for the rest of the evening.

The next week was the start of Christmas Break. I went to sleep that night with an arm load of books and woke up in my real bed surrounded by them. I yawned and got up, putting the books on the shelf and taking others off so I could return them to the dream world when I slept next.

"Diana! Get up, we've got to start cleaning the house. Get down here!" My dad called.

"I'm up..." I shouted before grumbling explatives under my breath, "I'm so glad I have a wand."


End file.
